


In formal wear

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense





	In formal wear

Celebran el cumpleaños de su madre por todo lo alto, en una fiesta en la mansión Queen, a la que están invitados casi todos los hombres de negocios de la ciudad, con sus respectivas acompañantes, viejos amigos de la familia como los Merlyn, y amigos de Oliver como Diggle y su cuñada Carly, que han venido juntos.   
A pesar de que hubiera preferido celebrarlo de manera más íntima, como es su madre la que decide, Oliver accede a acudir, prometiendo quedarse hasta que se hayan marchado todos, y Diggle se aviene a vaciarle el calendario. De todas maneras, aunque Flecha Verde quisiera hacer una incursión esta noche, gran parte de la lista de su padre está bajo su mismo techo, de modo que hasta él es capaz de darse cuenta que sería un error y muy poco discreto.   
Se ha vestido de etiqueta, con traje y corbata, sonriendo en la entrada a cada invitado que llega, dando besos, la mano y algún que otro abrazo. A su lado, Thea parece estar tan aburrida como él, pero también lo disimula sonriendo cada vez más.   
Helena llega elegantemente tarde, aún no se han presentado como pareja formal pero no es la primera vez que viene a su casa, de modo que Thea y su madre la saludan con cariño, y ésta última le da las gracias por el regalo, una pulsera de brillantes.   
\- Ollie me la dio anoche, es todo un detalle.   
Lo que Oliver no le dice es que, para su madre, que estén haciendo ya regalos compartidos es un signo de que dentro de nada estarán celebrando otra clase de evento más romántico.   
\- No hay de qué, señora Queen.   
Antes de que pueda seguir insistiendo en que la tutee, otro invitado reclama su atención, Thea se marcha a por un canapé, y Oliver puede saludar a Helena, mirándola de arriba a abajo, lleva un vestido ceñido de color negro, corto, que deja poco a la imaginación.   
Se agacha a besarla en la mejilla, cogiéndola por la cintura.   
\- Estás guapísima.   
Helena sonríe, y se deja guiar hacia el bar, donde un camarero sirve champán y cócteles a los invitados.   
\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal.   
Hace mucho que no acuden a este tipo de fiestas, de modo que verse el uno al otro así de arreglados, en vez de en cuero y antifaces, resulta casi tan erótico como desnudarse. Son incapaces de dejar de mirarse, y cuando entrechocan las copas, a punto de acercarse para otro beso, esta vez en los labios, oyen un carraspeo.   
\- Eres difícil de ver estos días.   
\- ¡Tommy!  
Oliver y él se medio abrazan, y Laurel y Helena se sonríen, educadas, pero dejan que ellos lleven la conversación, desde la cena en la que se conocieron por sorpresa no habían vuelto a coincidir.   
\- Lo sé, quería llamarte, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ya sabes...  
Tommy ríe, ignorando cómo se tensa Laurel, que les mira, dando un sorbo de su champán.   
\- Pensaba que habíais roto.   
Oliver alza una ceja, acercándose a Helena en un gesto que no pasa desapercibido.   
\- Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, pero ya está resuelto.   
Helena resopla, es obvio que lo de pequeño se queda corto, pero tanto Tommy como Laurel son demasiado educados para seguir insistiendo. Antes de tener ocasión de continuar con su charla, oyen tintinear una copa, y Walter pide silencio, haciendo un discurso sobre la homenajeada. 

Cuando vuelven a cruzarse Oliver sale a la terraza unos minutos a tomar el aire, y ve a Laurel apoyada en la barandilla, mirando hacia el horizonte. Se pone junto a ella, pasándole una copa, que Laurel acepta, sonriéndole.   
\- ¿Y Helena?  
\- Thea la ha secuestrado, quiere pedirle opinión sobre un vestido nuevo que se ha comprado. - Pone los ojos en blanco, es evidente que el tema le parece absurdo, pero sonríe, relajado. Laurel le mira fijamente, pero Oliver se le adelanta, preguntándole por Tommy.   
\- Su padre ha insistido en presentarle a unos cuantos de sus socios, quiere meterle en la junta de la empresa. Deberías haber aceptado que trabajara contigo en el club.   
Oliver sacude la cabeza, no puede admitir sus verdaderas razones, es peligroso tener a Tommy tan cerca de su base, sobretodo porque con Diggle, Helena y él entrando y saliendo a cada momento, hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo que les descubriera.   
\- Ni siquiera formamos buen equipo de laboratorio en la universidad, ya nos conoces, nos beberíamos las ganancias antes de empezar.   
\- ¿Y Helena? ¿Le parece bien que pases tantas horas trabajando? - Oliver se encoge de hombros, pensando en las horas "de trabajo" Ve más a Helena que a su propia familia.   
\- Nos las apañamos.   
Laurel se acaba su copa, dejándola en una mesita, jugueteando con el colgante que lleva, regalo de Tommy. Oliver espera, paciente, aunque cuando la vuelve a oír, la sorpresa queda patente en su rostro.   
\- ¿No piensas nunca en nosotros? ¿En lo que podríamos haber sido?  
La conoce desde hace demasiados años, sabe que, aunque luego quizás alegue que ha bebido demasiado, está sobria, y lo pregunta de verdad. De modo que, en vez de fingir que él también está achispado, se toma su tiempo antes de responderle.   
\- A veces, pero algo que aprendí en la isla es que no se llega a ninguna parte lamentando los errores pasados. Nuestra vida es tal como es, hay que sacar la mejor ventaja de lo que nos brindan.   
Laurel ríe.   
\- Sí que te has vuelto filosófico. El viejo Oliver...  
Oyen abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de salida a la terraza, y otra voz responde por Oliver.   
\- Ya no existe, Laurel.   
Ambos se giran hacia Helena, que camina decidida hacia Oliver, interponiéndose entre Laurel y él.   
\- Tommy te buscaba.   
Laurel asiente, entendiendo la indirecta, y les deja a solas.   
\- No ha tardado ni dos horas, y con su novio en la sala de al lado, impresionante. - Helena rezuma sarcarsmo, frunciéndole el ceño, irritándose más cuando Oliver ríe.   
\- ¡No es ninguna broma! Un poco más y se te lanza a los brazos.   
Oliver intenta abrazarla, y Helena se resiste, pero Oliver le hace la zancadilla, empotrándola contra la barandilla, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.   
\- Suéltame.   
\- Si quisieras que te soltara ya estaría en el suelo.   
Tiene razón. Helena ha mejorado mucho más en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y es tan ágil como Oliver, lo que él le saca en corpulencia, ella lo tiene en rapidez.   
\- Me gustas cuando te pones celosa, te sienta bien.   
Incapaz de resistirse, Helena sonríe, chasqueando la lengua.   
\- Idiota.   
\- Laurel es historia, tú misma lo has dicho, el viejo Oliver ya no existe. Te lo hubieras merendado vivo.   
\- Lo sé, por suerte para ti, ahora eres bastante más apañado.   
\- Ajá.   
Se agacha a besarla, y Helena le abraza por detrás del cuello, abriendo la boca, gimiendo cuando sus lenguas se rozan. Se besan con languidez, como si no existiera nada más, absortos el uno en el otro.   
La madre de Oliver, que salía a buscarlos para reñirle por no estar relacionándose, sólo sonríe al verles, volviendo a marcharse, dejándoles intimidad. Oliver no volvió de la isla siendo el mismo, pero se alegra de que poco a poco vuelva a tener una luz en su vida.


End file.
